Creature Creator
Creature Creator, also known as Monster Create, is a special feature from Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission and the HD Remaster. It allows recruiting fiends and characters for the player party. Creature Creator Trap Creature The player can set a pod in many locations on Spira to capture fiends from each area. The pods come in 4 varieties: Small (S), Medium (M), Large (L), and Special (SP). Each pod allows the player to catch a random fiend in the deployed area of the specified size, save for SP Pods, which catch fiends of a designated species, including rare Humanoid and Machine species. Develop Creature The player can feed fiends in the party items and accessories to teach them abilities and raise their stats, much like customizing weapons in Final Fantasy X. Aside from abilities/auto-abilities granted by accessories or Garment Grids, each fiend can only know four abilities and four auto-abilities each, and if the player wants the fiend to learn another ability, the fiend must unlearn an ability/auto-ability to make room for a different ability. Creature History Players are able to view the list of currently captured fiends, read their Fiend Tales, and release fiends. Fiend Tales are split into five levels (less for a few specific fiends) and can be raised by gaining a level through battles with the fiend. A "Fiend Tale Bonus" can be earned by finishing a Chapter or winning any of the Tournament Cups. Finishing a Chapter will award the bonus to all captured fiends. The Tournament Cups will only award the bonus to the fiends that participated. The Tournament Cups will only award a "Fiend Tale Bonus" to fiends under a certain level (the level cap for each Tournament Cup is currently unknown). After a fiend's "Fiend Tale Level" reaches Level 5, the fiend can be released, after which a cutscene of the fiend's "Fiend Tale Ending" will be shown. Some fiends and most Humanoids do not have Fiend Tales. When capturing a fiend, its level is determined by Yuna, Rikku and Paine's level. It is advised to avoid leveling Yuna, Rikku and Paine above level 85 if the player wishes to complete a lot of Fiend Tales in Chapter 5. If a fiend is on level 99, the player cannot raise its "Fiend Tale Level" in any way. Starting a New Game+ is advisable. Note: Equipping Minerva's Plate on a fiend will halt its Field Tale progress via leveling (Auto-Pointless). "Fiend Tale Bonus" will still be applied. Bestiary Fiends who are released after reaching Fiend Tale Level 5 and having their Fiend Tale Ending shown are added to the Bestiary. Fiends registered in the Bestiary can have their Fiend Tales and Fiend Tale Ending viewed here. Name Creature Allows for changing the name of a fiend or releasing said fiend (this however only gets rid of the fiend and does not show the "Fiend Tale Ending"). Fiend Arena The player can participate in battles against preset groups of other fiends, either through bracket tournaments or one-on-one battles against simulations. Trap Pods are primarily gained by winning tournament bouts. Additionally, special fiends and Humanoid characters can be recruited by defeating them in the Fiend Arena. Recruitable Creatures 1Unavailable after discovering the Ruin Depths. 2Unavailable in Mi'ihen Highroad and the Calm Lands once the player has unlocked the dungeons. Instead, they may be found in Luca - odds of capturing then become extremely low. 3Unavailable in Bevelle and the Calm Lands after discovering Ruin Depths and exploring the upper Cloisters in Via Infinito, but can still be found in Luca. 4Thunder Plains Episode mission must be completed/concluded. 5Omega Weapon must be released and defeated. 6Killer Hound Fiend Tale must be completed. 7YSLS-Zero Fiend Tale must be completed. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Gameplay Elements